Shit Arthur Says
by Minnoroshi
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Eames założył konto na Twitterze "Shit Arthur Says" w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi. Albo raczej przed Arthurem.


**Oryginał: Shit Arthur says**

 **Autor: Gyzym**

 **Zgoda: Jest**

 **Źródło: /works/135940**

 **Tłumaczyła: Minnoroshi**

 **Betowały: elly32 i slytherix**

Przedstawiam moje pierwsze tłumaczenie fanfica nie tylko z fandomu "Incepcji", ale w ogóle. Z racji tego proszę o wyrozumiałość, wciąż się uczę.

Mimo to chciałabym podziękować dwóm betom, które pomogły mi z tłumaczeniem: elly32 i slytherix :) Wasza pomoc jest nieoceniona, dziękuję!

* * *

 **shitarthursays:** cornonthecobb penrosetweets yusaidit seemedneater Muszę was rozczarować, kochani, ale to już koniec. Konto spełniło swoją rolę. Pa!  
 _19 minut temu przesłane przez Tweetie_

 **Wczoraj w trakcie rzeczywistej rozmowy** :

\- Znalazłem twoje konto na Twitterze, Eames – mówi Arthur – Jakieś ostatnie słowa zanim cię zamorduję?  
Eames przez chwilę zastanawia się nad tym co usłyszał.  
\- Mógłbyś uczynić swoją groźbę bardziej konkretną? – odzywa się po chwili – Okazuje się, że wtedy dostaję najwięcej re-tweetów.  
Artur robi minę, która ma być wściekłym grymasem, ale wypada to raczej blado.  
\- Co do cholery muszę zrobić, żebyś przestał?  
Eames unosi brew.  
\- Myślę, że na to pytanie znasz już odpowiedź, skarbie.  
Arthur przełyka głośno ślinę.

 **Konto użytkownika shitarthursays** : _Jestem fałszerzem. Pracuję z elegancikiem i totalnym dupkiem o imieniu Arthur. Arthur nie chce się przyznać do tego, co do mnie czuje. Szkoda. Cytuję tutaj głupoty, które opowiada._

 **shitarthursays** : "Jeśli natychmiast nie zdejmiesz tej koszuli to zwymiotuje, jej krzykliwe kolory są ohydne. O mój Boże, Eames, nie rób takiej miny, nie o to mi chodziło."  
 _Miesiąc temu przesłane przez sieć_

 **shitarthursays** : "ZARAZ KTOŚ ZOSTANIE ZA TO WYPATROSZONY ZARDZEWIAŁĄ ŁYŻECZKĄ"  
 _29 dni temu przesłane przez sieć_

 **shitarthursays** : "Dupek! Przestań tak na mnie patrzeć, bo wydłubię ci oczy! Nie publikuj tego, Eames!"  
 _Wczoraj przesłane przez Tweetie_

 **Cztery miesiące temu przesłane przez Ariadne**

Jej śmiech budzi Eamesa.  
\- Co cię tak rozbawiło?– pyta poirytowany, rozciągając na leżaku  
\- Nie zrozumiałbyś – chichocze Ariadne.  
\- Sprawdź mnie.  
\- Chodzi o to, że… - macha ręką i obdarza Eamesa pytającym spojrzeniem – Korzystasz z Twittera?  
\- Oczywiście - kłamie.  
Prawda jest taka, że nie potrafi zrozumieć, dlaczego ktoś zdaje relację ze swojego życia 24 godziny na dobę, a co więcej uważa cały koncept za idiotyczny, ale Ariadne nie musi przecież tego wiedzieć.  
Obdarza go spojrzeniem, które sugeruje, że jednak wie.  
\- Nigdy o tym nie wspominałeś.  
\- Może nie chcę, żebyś czytała moje twity – ripostuje  
\- Tweety – poprawia go, przewracając oczami.  
\- To też - przyznaje szybko – Zatem to cię bawi? Twitter?  
\- Och, wiesz, jest coś takiego jak „ Głupstwa, które mówi mój ojciec" – odpowiada klikając kilka przycisków na ekranie telefonu – To chłopak który mieszka ze swoim szalonym ojcem i publikuje wszystkie niedorzeczne rzeczy, które ten opowiada. Niektóre z nich są przezabawne.  
Eames przebiega wzrokiem tekst na ekranie telefonu. Niektóre posty są zupełnie idiotyczne, ale inne („Możemy porozmawiać później? Oglądam wiadomości… Jezu, jeśli masz gruźlicę, to w ciągu następnych trzydziestu minut ci się nie pogorszy…") przypominają mu kogoś. Akurat, kiedy rozważa kogo, Arthur wpada do pokoju, rozdrażniony, fukając niczym mokry kot.  
\- Niech ktoś lepiej zrobi mi kawę – warczy –jestem bliski zamordowania każdego baristy ze Starbucksa w tym kraju.  
Eames uśmiecha się błogo  
\- Ariadne, mam fantastyczny pomysł.

 **shitarthursays** : "Eames, przysięgam na Boga, właściwe sformułowanie to zrobiony na zamówienie, a nie zadymienie. Zresztą, co do cholery znaczy „zadymiony garnitur"?  
 _Cztery miesiące temu przesłane przez sieć_

 **shitarthursays** : "Jeśli jeszcze jedna projekcja nawie mnie gejem, to nie ręczę za siebie. JEZU!"  
 _Cztery miesiące temu przesłane przez sieć_

 **shitarthursays** : "O co chodzi? Odseparują twoją stopę od reszty ciała i cię nią pobiję, brzmi dużo lepiej niż pospolite Stój, mam broń"  
 _Dwa miesiące temu przesłane przez sieć_

 **shitarthursays** : "Nie powinienem pić tej tequili, naprawdę, naprawdę nie. Hej, Eames, wiesz co, twoja twarz jest tak jakby trochę… krzywa?"  
 _Dwa miesiące temu przesłane przez Tweetie_

 **shitarthursays** : "Nie dąsaj się, Eames, ja nie…. To jest, zaraz o czym to ja… Jezu, jestem pijany, już wiem! Nie miałem na myśli, że, jest no wiesz, że jest paskudna, czy coś. Jest całkiem, no wiesz, eee, sympatyczna… yhy, tak jakby"  
 _Dwa miesiące temu przesłane przez Tweetie_

 **shitarthursays** : "Nie to, co ten krawat. Tak krawat! Powinieneś się go pozbyć. Twoja twarz może zostać, jak sądzę"  
 _Dwa miesiące temu przesłane przez Tweetie_

 **Wysłane dwie godziny temu z telefonu**

\- Eames, czytam twoje posty. Czy naprawdę powiedziałem ci te wszystkie rzeczy?  
\- Jesteś pijany?  
\- Nie. To znaczy, trochę. Chodzi o to, że to jest miażdżące Eames.  
\- Wybacz, kochanie. Jeśli cię to martwi to być może następnym razem powinieneś się zastanowić zanim zaczniesz grozić innym.  
\- Nie, to nie to. Chodzi mi o… te inne rzeczy.  
\- Ach tak, no cóż.  
\- Czy myślisz, że mógłbyś może… to znaczy, uh, jestem w pokoju 321 i dopiero co…  
\- Nigdzie nie idź, skarbie, będę tam za pięć minut.

 **shitarthursays** : "Cobb, nie przyjmę następnego zadania dopóki Eames się nie zgodzi. Dlaczego? Ponieważ sobie bez niego nie poradzimy! Nie, to, nie dlatego! Daj spokój! "  
 _Dwa miesiące temu przesłane przez sieć_

 **shitarthursays** : "Jezuuu, już nigdy nie wolno ci się dać postrzelić, napij się wódki i odłóż ten cholerny telefon, żebym mógł cię zszyć!  
 _Jeden miesiąc temu przesłane przez Tweetie_

 **shitarthursays** : "Oczywiście, że nie mnie tu nie ma. To jest sala szpitalna. Co niby miałbym robić w twojej sali? To ci się śni"  
 _28 dni temu przesłane przez Tweetie_

 **shitarthursays** : "Muszę przyznać, że jestem zadowolony, że nie umarłeś, Eames"  
 _27 dni temu przesłane przez Tweetie_

 **shitarthursays** : "Nie sądzę, abyś był nawet przytomny, ale cholera mógłbym… Szlag, czy ty właśnie zamieszczasz tweety?!"  
 _23 dni temu przesłane przez Tweetie_

 **shitarthursays** : "Pomyślałem, że wpadnę i się przywitam, bo wypuszczono cię ze szpitala i w ogóle Tylko nie myśl sobie, że to coś znaczy"  
 _Trzy dni temu przesłane przez Tweetie_

 **shitarthursays** : "Tak, Eames, jeśli ogłosisz, że kończysz swoja działalność na Twitterze, to cię pocałuję. Pisz szybciej!"  
 _20 minut temu przesłane przez Tweetie_


End file.
